The main objectives of the proposed Biomedical Sciences Research Improvement Program (BISRIP) are to facilitate and increase staff research productivity in the biomedical sciences and make the science departments in the Atlanta University Center more effective in preparing students for research in these fields. To implement these basic objectives, this program proposes to provide those funds, equipment, ancillary resources and supporting facilities that would enable scientists in the Center to develop their research potential. With the support provided individual discipline oriented research projects as well as team or interdisciplinary projects contemplated but not launched may be initiated. Also with graduate student support, more participants may enter into the Ph.D. programs offered by the Chemistry and Biology Departments and enter into biomedical research careers. Renewal funds are being requested for the direct support of research projects (faculty released time, graduate and undergraduate research participants, salaries for investigators, equipment, supplies, postdoctoral and technician positions) in the following broad categories: Experimental Psychology, Biochemistry-Molecular Biology, Developmental Biology, Biomedical Computer Research, Cancer Research, and Heart Lung Research. In order to support the center concept of inter-institutional cooperation: to eliminate the duplication of costly equipment, and, at the same time, to increase access to these services, funds are being requested to alterate and renovate space in the soon-to-be-constructed AUC Science Complex to house the BIOSER Center. BISRIP will increase the effectiveness of the Atlanta University Center Science Research Institute, and as the sponsoring agency, it is incumbent upon the Institute to assume the responsibility of continuing the objectives of the program after the expiration of the grant.